Une Vengeance impossible
by Lune d'argent
Summary: Petit OS sur mon couple fétiche ! Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de Tomoyo&Kurogané, alors je donne ma contribution !


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici de retour, mais cette fois-ci, je m'attaque à un couple qui me tient à cœur : Tomoyo Hime et Kurogané de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ! Je ne crois pas qu'il faille bien connaître le manga ou l'anime pour lire ce one-shot… Enfin, j'espère que je fais pas trop dans la guimauve, et surtout j'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible le caractère impossible de notre Kuro-chan adoré ! Sinon, n'essayez pas de chercher dans quel but je fais ça ! J'ai décidé ça un soir et j'ai fini ce one-shot à 3h30 du matin ! Je sais je suis folle !

**Disclaimer **: les personnages appartiennent à Clamp, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça…

* * *

**Une vengeance impossible**

Les plumes de Sakura Hime étaient enfin toutes rassemblées, et Kurogané put enfin rentrer chez lui, dans sa dimension, et se venger de la sorcière qui l'avait forcé à voyager de dimension en dimension pour aider Shaolan à retrouver toutes les plumes de la mémoire de sa princesse, et surtout à supporter cet insupportable Fye. Cette fois-ci, Tomoyo Hime allait payer pour sa trahison. Il parcourut rageusement les rues de la capitale, les gens s'écartant précipitamment de sa route, et atteignit enfin le palais impérial. Il y pénétra, dédaignant les gardes, surpris de le voir enfin de retour. Suite à sa disparition deux ans auparavant, les criminels avaient repris leurs activités, mettant le pays à feu et à sang. Même si leur impératrice avait voulu punir l'impulsif ninja, celui-ci était le seul à parvenir à maintenir le calme dans le pays, grâce à ses méthodes expéditives : la mort pour quiconque tourmentait la paix chère à Tomoyo Hime.

Il pénétra dans la salle du trône, où siégeait l'impératrice. Celle-ci ne parut pas surprise, et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Kurogané.

Il s'avança vivement vers elle et pointa son sabre sur son cou, à quelques millimètres de la peau diaphane. Elle ne broncha pas.

- Sale garce ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de ce que vous m'avez fait.

Tomoyo Hime continua de sourire.

- As-tu enfin appris à punir sans tuer ? Je suis contente que tu sois enfin de retour. Tu as manqué aux gardes royaux.

Kurogané se crispa, et sut qu'il avait perdu. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer la princesse, ni même lever le petit doigt sur elle. Il l'estimait et tenait bien trop à elle pour oser lui faire le moindre mal. Il baissa son arme et s'agenouilla devant elle, retrouvant son humilité.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça, Hime ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé si loin d'ici ?

- Pourquoi te plains-tu Kurogané ? Tu as appris énormément de choses, tu as changé, et tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis. Si je t'ai envoyé à travers les dimensions, c'était pour que tu apprennes d'autres valeurs, que tu comprennes que la vie était une chose précieuse, et que la mort n'était jamais la meilleure solution.

Kurogané ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il souffrait de voir que la princesse avait joué avec sa vie, et d'avoir décidé de sa punition sans le consulter, sans même le prévenir. Il se contenta d'acquiescer sans dire un mot.

- Tu dois être fatigué. Nous n'avons pas touché à tes appartements. Demain, tu reprendras tes fonctions. Le pays a besoin de toi.

- Oui, Hime.

Il se retira. Elle n'avait même pas manifesté une once de regrets et de remords pour lui avoir fait subir ça ! La peste soit d'elle ! Il retrouva ses quartiers et ouvrit les fenêtres pour en chasser l'odeur de renfermé. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et se coucha sur son lit. Fatigué par tous ces voyages, et ayant enfin l'impression d'être rentré chez lui, il s'endormit.

………

Tomoyo Hime n'avait pas envoyé Kurogané loin d'elle de gaîté de cœur. Mais il devait apprendre qu'on ne devait pas ôter la vie de quelqu'un sans réfléchir. Elle quitta la salle du trône et se dirigea vers les appartements de son serviteur, avec la ferme intention de s'excuser sans oreilles indiscrètes. Dans la salle du trône, entourée de serviteurs et de conseillers, elle ne pouvait pas parler librement. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, elle s'en approcha. Elle sourit tendrement quand elle aperçut Kurogané torse nu, endormi sur son lit. Mais elle tressaillit quand elle vit les nouvelles cicatrices qui zébraient son torse, et quelques blessures qui n'étaient pas encore refermées.. Elle n'ignorait rien des épreuves et des combats qu'il avait traversé, mais elle aurait pensé qu'en compagnie de Fye, Shaolan et Mokona, il serait bien entouré. Les combats avaient-ils été si difficiles ? Elle pénétra dans la pièce, par la porte laissée ouverte, et s'approcha de lui. Elle sortit un petit récipient de porcelaine de sa manche et le posa sur le guéridon près du lit. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire marche arrière pour sortir de la chambre, le sabre de Kurogané s'était une fois de plus retrouvé pointé sur sa gorge. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté à quelques millimètres de sa peau, le tranchant lui avait entaillé légèrement la chair. Le sang coula.

Quand Kurogané avait senti une présence dans sa chambre, il fut tout de suite conscient, mais garda une respiration régulière pour tenter de deviner qui avait eu l'audace de pénétrer chez lui. Avec une habitude qui dénotait un long entraînement, il avait dégainé son sabre pour en menacer l'intrus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut sa princesse, et il blêmit quand il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait blessée. Il écarta instantanément son sabre, mais le sang coulait déjà. Il s'agenouilla, mais même ainsi, il était plus grand qu'elle.

- Tomoyo Hime, pardonnez-moi…

Celle-ci sortit un mouchoir de soie de sa manche et l'appuya sur sa plaie, tout en gardant le sourire.

- Ce n'est rien Kurogané. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer ici sans ta permission. Je voulais juste te parler sans témoins. Mais tu dormais, et j'ai vu tes cicatrices. J'ai juste voulu poser ce remède pour tes blessures. Je te félicite. Tes réflexes sont aiguisés. Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu aurais pu me tuer. Tu as fait des progrès.

Kurogané se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Sa princesse lui apportait un remède, il la blessait, et elle le félicitait d'avoir fait couler son sang ? Elle n'allait pas bien ! Ainsi, l'onguent qu'elle lui avait apporté soignait les blessures ? Autant qu'il s'en serve pour la soigner, elle.

- Veuillez vous asseoir Hime, et laissez-moi regarder cette blessure.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure sans importance. Mes servantes sauront très bien…

- S'il vous plaît. C'est à moi de réparer mes fautes.

Elle capitula, et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle ôta le mouchoir. Le sang s'écoula. Kurogané retint un juron qui aurait offensé les chastes oreilles de sa princesse. La blessure était plus profonde qu'il n'aurait pensé.

- Je vais aller chercher de l'eau. Ne bougez pas.

Il s'éclipsa avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. Elle sourit. S'était-il rendu compte qu'il lui avait donné un ordre ? Sans doute pas. Mais elle obéit, et ne quitta pas sa place. Il revint quelques instants après avec un linge et de l'eau chaude. Il s'assit à ses côtés et entreprit de nettoyer délicatement la blessure. Puis, quand la plaie s'arrêta de saigner, il ouvrit le pot et appliqua un peu de pommade. A l'odeur, il identifia certaines plantes connues pour leur capacité à faciliter la cicatrisation.

- Voilà, dans quelques jours, vous n'aurez plus aucune marque. Je suis encore désolé.

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, Kurogané. Je sais que ma vie est en sécurité avec toi à mes côtés. Maintenant, repose-toi. J'ai interrompu ton sommeil, et je m'en excuse.

- Mais…

- Au revoir, Kurogané.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand elle se rappela soudainement d'une chose. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Et c'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir envoyé auprès de Yûko pour te punir. J'aurai dû trouver un autre moyen de t'empêcher de tuer sans compter.

Et elle partit. Le ninja en resta sans voix. Tomoyo Hime s'était excusée. Alors qu'il l'avait accusée peu auparavant d'être sans cœur. Il n'était vraiment qu'un abruti.

………

Tomoyo n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle s'était couchée plusieurs heures plus tôt, mais le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Elle sourit dans le noir, quand elle repensa au moment où elle avait dû se changer. Ses servantes avaient poussé de hauts cris quand elles avaient vu sa blessure. Elle avait été obligée de les calmer et de les rassurer pour éviter qu'elles n'appellent les gardes, et lancer une enquête sur l'impudent qui avait osé blesser la reine. Mais grâce à l'onguent, ce n'était plus qu'une simple estafilade à peine visible. Elle soupira. Rien ne servait de rester couchée ainsi dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Elle se redressa, et sortit de la chambre. La lune baignait le jardin d'une clarté blafarde, presque surnaturelle. Kurogané dormait-il ? Peut-être que oui, il était tard. Elle fit quelques pas, sans but précis. Puis, elle s'aperçut que son inconscient l'avait menée devant les appartements de Kurogané. Il y avait encore de la lumière. Une faible lueur émanant d'une chandelle. Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle frappa doucement. Peu après, la porte s'entrouvrit. Le visage surpris de Kurogané apparut.

- Tomoyo Hime ? Que voulez-vous ?

Quand il se rendit compte de son impolitesse, il rougit et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Pardonnez-moi. Que faites-vous ici, à pareille heure ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je vois que tu es encore éveillé.

- J'ai déjà trop dormi cet après-midi.

- Allons, relève-toi. Je peux entrer ?

- Euh… si vous le désirez.

Il s'effaça et la laissa entrer. Elle s'assit sur une chaise. Kurogané enfila une tunique. Elle s'aperçut qu'il devait être en train de s'appliquer le remède quand elle l'avait dérangé.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour appliquer l'onguent dans ton dos ?

- Non, ça ira. Mes blessures guériront seules.

- Laisse-moi t'aider. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu es blessé. Les épreuves que tu as traversées avec tes amis étaient-elles si dures ? Raconte-moi.

Elle avait saisi le pot et l'avait ouvert. Kurogané n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser soigner. Il ôta sa tunique et présenta son dos à sa princesse. Il sentit ses mains agréablement tièdes étaler l'onguent sur ses blessures douloureuses.

- Il y avait surtout beaucoup de démons à combattre. Shaolan et Fye étaient très forts, mais Shaolan se préoccupait plus de la sécurité de Sakura Hime. Quant à Fye et Mokona, ils étaient insupportables. Mais je reconnais qu'ils mettaient de l'ambiance dans notre groupe. Tous les quatre, nous avons beaucoup appris. Seishirô a été le plus difficile à vaincre. C'était le maître de Shaolan, et il possédait une des plumes de Sakura Hime.

Le récit était complètement décousu, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et Tomoyo ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire. Elle savait déjà plus ou moins ce que Kurogané avait vécu grâce à Yûko, mais si elle le lui avouait, il serait furieux, elle le savait. Alors, elle le laissait parler. Il avait besoin de se libérer de la tension accumulée pendant deux ans, à traverser les dimensions, à se battre contre les démons, à aider Shaolan à récupérer la mémoire de Sakura Hime, et surtout à rester en vie pour la retrouver, elle, et se venger. Quand il se tut, elle avait fini de le soigner. Le silence s'éternisa, et il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, seul dans sa chambre, avec sa princesse en pyjama, pour toute compagnie. Il se leva.

- Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre.

- Oui, c'est plus sage, et il est très tard.

Il l'escorta sur le chemin du retour, sans un mot, mais il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle était différente sans ses habits d'impératrice, les cheveux relâchés, et dans un simple habit bleu ciel. Tomoyo Hime, comme à son habitude était sereine, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se sentait troublée. Kurogané était si grand, si protecteur ! Elle savait qu'il ferait toujours tout pour la protéger, et il n'était pas toujours respectueux, mais ça la changeait agréablement du protocole de la cour. Tous les nobles avaient peur de lui. Il dépassait tout le monde de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, et même agenouillé devant elle, il la dépassait de quelques centimètres. Ce n'était pas facile de le regarder de haut, même si elle l'avait voulu. Ils étaient arrivés devant sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, Hime.

- Kurogané…

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Pourquoi était-il si grand ?

- Entre un moment. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ?

Elle se contenta de sourire, sans répondre. Il connaissait ce sourire. Quand Tomoyo Hime décidait une chose, il fallait obéir sans discuter.

- Elle lui dit de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets disposés autour de la table, mais elle resta debout, en face de lui.

- Je pense que tu n'ignores pas la situation actuelle de notre pays. La recrudescence des crimes…

- Vous m'avez ordonné de venir ici pour me parler d'un sujet qui aurait pu attendre quelques heures ?

Tomoyo soupira. Aurait-elle le courage de se lancer ?

- Puis-je te faire une confidence ?

Kurogané était surpris. Sa princesse semblait plus fragile ce soir. Avait-elle des problèmes ? Qui que soit celui qui osait lui faire du mal, il aurait à répondre de sa lame !

- Je vous écoute.

- Mes conseillers me pressent de me marier. Ils ont envoyé des messagers aux royaumes voisins et aux notables de l'Empire pour que les hommes à marier se présentent ici.

Le cœur de Kurogané se serra. Sa princesse, sa Tomoyo Hime allait se marier ? C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas…

- Je ne veux pas, Kurogané. Ils me pressent de choisir quelqu'un. D'après eux, je dois transmettre un héritier au trône…

- Changez de conseillers alors !

Elle rit. Kurogané n'avait pas changé en fin de compte ! Il était toujours aussi franc, et ses solutions étaient toujours plus ou moins définitives… Comme elle l'aimait ! Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

- En fait, mon cœur a déjà choisi son élu. Mais…

- Il n'est pas convenable pour vous ? demanda Kurogané. Vous avez peur que vos conseillers n'approuvent pas votre choix ?

- En quelque sorte.

- De toute façon, ils n'ont rien à redire ! Vous êtes la reine, vous décidez. Depuis quand vous pliez-vous aux exigences de ces vieux grincheux ?

- Tu as raison Kurogané. Mais cet élu lui-même n'est pas au courant. Il ne sait pas que je l'aime… Que je l'aime profondément.

Le ninja se sentit bouillir de jalousie. Qui donc avait l'audace de faire souffrir sa princesse ? Et surtout, qui aimait-elle ? Il aurait voulu connaître son nom pour aller lui planter son sabre dans le cœur ! Qui était l'homme qui avait ravi le cœur de sa princesse bien-aimée ? Bien-aimée… Il l'aimait donc ? Il était jaloux de l'homme dont était tombée amoureuse Tomoyo Hime ? Avait-il le droit d'interférer ? Non, le bonheur de sa reine comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Il revint au présent quand il sentit le regard de sa reine peser sur lui. Il posa un genou devant elle.

- N'ayez crainte, Hime. Avouez-lui votre amour. Je le protégerai au même titre que vous…

- Alors je vais écouter ton conseil, Kurogané. Et je vais le faire en ce moment même.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne de quoi elle parlait, Tomoyo Hime avait posé les lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, presque timide. Elle s'écarta lentement.

- Je t'aime Kurogané. C'est toi que mon cœur a choisi, depuis longtemps. Quand tu as mis ta lame à mon service et à ma protection… Est-ce seulement réciproque ?

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire en temps normal. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la reine de son cœur, et l'embrassa tendrement en retour. Le cœur de Tomoyo se gonfla de joie. Il l'aimait !

- Hime, vous savez que je vous suis à toujours dévoué…

****

**_OWARI_**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Enfin, moi j'ai bien aimé, et apparemment mes premières lectrices, mes sœurs ont adoré ! Au fait, le suffixe Hime que j'utilise signifie princesse. Voilà ! J'espère au moins que j'ai réussi à vous convaincre que je savais écrire autre chose que des fics HP ! Bisous à tous ! 


End file.
